love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Media Appearances
A list of all the information programs that aren't part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! projects, but have featured the voice actresses specifically in their capacity as part of the Love Live! projects. For programs that are part of the projects, please refer to the Information Programs page. Programs that have already been subtitled can be found on the Translated Voice Actress Content page. Love Live! 'TV Shows' #'NHK's "Music Japan" (October 19, 2014):' µ's performed Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki. #'[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0g17xSXK1g NHK-E-TV's ''R no Housoku program (February 16, 2015)]:' µ's performed Snow halation, START:DASH!!, and Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki. #'Love Live! μ's Special Live' #*Filmed on October 23, aired on November 20, 2015. #*Yoshino Nanjo was not present, µ's performed 7 songs. #**Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #**Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #**No brand girls #**START:DASH!! #**KiRa-KiRa Sensation! #**Snow halation #**Donna Toki mo Zutto #'66th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen (December 31, 2015):' µ's performed Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki. 'Internet Streams' 'Web Radio' Love Live! Sunshine!! 'TV Shows' #'NHK Naomi no Heya (October 21, 2016):' Features a talk show with the second years (Anju Inami, Rikako Aida, and Shuka Saito) and a live performance of Aozora Jumping Heart with all of Aqours. #'Mezamashi TV (October 25, 2017):' Featuring Aqours's 『T-SPOOK Special Live』 and an interview.https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/922729849562607616 #'Mezamashi TV (November 13, 2017):' A special feature for Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni!'s release and an interview with the second years (Anju Inami, Rikako Aida, and Shuka Saito).https://twitter.com/cx_mezamashi/status/930013434132992000 #'FNS Music Festival (December 13, 2017):' Aqours performed Aozora Jumping Heart.https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/940966258995892224 #'Buzz Rhythm 02 (December 22, 2017):' Aqours performed Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (TV Size).https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/944227040244285440 'Internet Streams' #'LisAni! TV (October 1, 2016 to December 24, 2016):' Aqours cast choose their best scenes for each episode and give commentary. Also features each girls' appeals for the LisAni! Girl!! promotion. #'Gekkan Bushiroad TV''' #'Denpa Laboratory (September 1, 2016):' Featuring Anju Inami, Ai Furihata, and Nanaka Suwa. #'zzal TV GOdocu:' Features an exclusive interview with Kanako Takatsuki, Rikako Aida, and Aina Suzuki. Contains footage from the Aqours in Seoul event. 'Web Radio' #'AG TRIBAL RADIO Edison (June 18, 2016):' Featuring CYaRon! (Anju Inami, Shuka Saito, and Ai Furihata).http://www.joqr.co.jp/agson/2016/06/18.html #'NHK Radio Rajira Seiyuu Arts (August 7, 2016):' Featuring Anju Inami, Aika Kobayashi, and Arisa Komiya.http://www.nhk.or.jp/radirer-blog/1200/250625.html #'AG Media Station Comchat Countdown (August 27, 2016):' Featuring Anju Inami, Rikako Aida, and Arisa Komiya.http://www.joqr.co.jp/comcha/notes/2016/08/ #'AG TRIBAL RADIO Edison (April 15, 2017):' Featuring Nanaka Suwa, Kanako Takatsuki, and Aika Kobayashi.http://www.joqr.co.jp/agson/2017/04/aqours.html #'NHK Radio Power Voice A (May 7, 2017):' Featuring CYaRon! (Anju Inami, Shuka Saito, and Ai Furihata).http://www.nhk.or.jp/pva-blog/100/269911.html #'AG Request Hour Kana Asumi's Kimimachi! (May 27, 2017):' Featuring AZALEA (Nanaka Suwa, Arisa Komiya, and Kanako Takatsuki).https://twitter.com/kimimachi_qr/status/868670283606929409 #'Myu~Komi+ Plus (June 22, 2017):' Featuring Guilty Kiss (Rikako Aida, Aika Kobayashi, and Aina Suzuki).http://www.allnightnippon.com/mcplus/information.php?date=2017-06-22%2003:19:00 #'SCHOOL OF LOCK! (October 17, 2017):' Featuring Rikako Aida, Kanako Takatsuki, and Aina Suzuki.http://www.tfm.co.jp/lock/staff/index.php?itemid=10425&catid=36&catid=36 #'AG Media Station Comchat Countdown (October 21, 2017):' Featuring Shuka Saito, Aina Suzuki, and Ai Furihata.http://www.joqr.co.jp/comcha/notes/post_799.php #'Myu~Komi+ Plus (October 24, 2017):' Featuring Arisa Komiya, Shuka Saito, and Ai Furihata.http://www.allnightnippon.com/mcplus/information.php?date=2017-10-24%2016:32:00 #'Nack5 「Toukyuu Hyakkaten Kichijouji-ten presents HITS! THE TOWN SPECIAL」 (October 28, 2017):' Featuring Anju Inami, Rikako Aida, and Shuka Saito.https://twitter.com/fm_nack5/status/924234392481837056 #'Aqours's All Night Nippon R! (November 18, 2017):' Featuring Anju Inami, Rikako Aida, and Shuka Saito.http://www.allnightnippon.com/program/annr/2017/11/1118aquors.html PERFECT Dream Project 'TV Shows' 'Internet Streams' #'AbemaTV:' TBAhttps://twitter.com/chesszz/status/957611489161986049 'Web Radio' References Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!